At the Beginning
by SulliMike23
Summary: My first Pokemon songfic featuring "At the Beginning" from the Anastasia Soundtrack. It's an AAML story so I hope you all enjoy.


Mike: Well here's my second attempt at a song-fic.

Anime characters: With who!?

Mike: Ash and Misty.

A+M: ALRIGHT!!!

Other characters: Aww…

Mike: Sorry guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the song I am using in this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**At the Beginning**

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a quiet day in Cerulean City, the Pidgey were chirping in the trees and Butterfree were happily singing as they flew over the city and towards the forest. The cars and people within the city were going about their usual hustle and bustle going to work, shopping, or just going for a walk. Pokémon trainers were passing through the city as well on their journeys to become Pokémon masters. In the middle of Cerulean City stood the Cerulean City Gym proud and true.

Inside, we see three Sensational Sisters; Daisy, Lily, and Violet getting preparations for a concert at the gym. Daisy was handling the arrangements and the stage, Lily handled the lights and sound, and Violet handled the costumes. With the help of a few Pokémon, they managed to get the stage all setup for the concert. Secretly, they were planning to invite someone to the gym and they arranged the song too. They had to keep the identity of the person they were inviting a secret because it was a special surprise for their little sister Misty, who was singing at the concert.

Speaking of whom, Misty was outside of the Gym looking out towards the sky. Many things were on her mind; her Togetic that used to be her Togepi, traveling on a Pokémon journey, singing at the concert, and more importantly…a certain raven-haired boy she 'fished' out of a river a few years ago. Now at the age of 20, she wonders if he still remembers her. She had heard that he became a Pokémon Master after winning in the Houenn League. She missed him so much that it pained her everyday. She hadn't seen him since her Togepi evolved into Togetic and she released it in the land of Togepi.

His name was hard to miss and it was easy that even the smallest child knows who he is. The mention of his name will drive girls crazy and have guys acting like crazed fans that look up to him. But when you mentioned his name around her, she would frown and sulk because she loved him more than anything else in the world. His name was Ash Ketchum.

God how it pained her to hear his name mentioned. All she could think about since she reunited with him was to stay with him. But she had her duties as one of the Gym Leaders of Cerulean City. True, her sisters were older and were the real Gym Leaders; but she had more experiences in battles and she had a Gyarados, which made it hard for trainers to win against her. However, as the years progressed as Ash continued his journey in the Houenn region, she missed him even more.

As she looked at the clouds, one word managed to escape her lips in an audible whisper, "Ash…"

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her sisters. "Misty! Like, come on! You've gotta rehearse for tonight!" Came Daisy's voice.

She sighed reluctantly and turned towards the gym. "Coming!" She called out as she made her way towards it. She stopped halfway to the door and looked towards the sky one last time and thought, _I wish he was here; I miss him so much._

~*~*~*~*~*~

On the outskirts of Cerulean City, a lone figure stood outside of the forest that led to Cerulean City. He wore a baseball cap of some kind on his head and his hair was raven-colored and spiky. His clothes were a blue jacket with a grey hood, a black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans from Arizona™, black tennis shoes, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. On his shoulder was a Pikachu, which was staring at Cerulean City as well. The figure's eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat but on his face was a smile at least. His skin was slightly tanned but it was natural.

He sighed as he looked towards the Cerulean City gym in particular. "Well, buddy, this is it."

"Pikachu." Replied his trusty Pikachu.

_It's been a while since I last saw her; I just hope she hasn't forgotten me. _The young man thought as he began to head towards the gym.

~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: Now for the song lyrics I'm using _this for Misty's lyrics, this as the mysterious person's lyrics, and _this_ for both of them. You guys pretty much know who's going to sing this with Misty anyway.)_

There was a huge crowd at the gym. Misty's sisters did their own performance before Misty began her songs. Her sisters managed to tell her that she was singing the last number with a surprise guest. They taught her the song months before the concert and little did she realize they also helped another person with the song. After her sisters were done, it was her turn.

She wore a stunning aquamarine spaghetti-strap dress that matched her eyes. She wore a sapphire necklace that was imbedded in a small Starmie, one of her favorite Pokémon, charm with sapphire earrings to match. Her make-up made any man go wild and her hair was let down so it reached the back of her neck.

When she got on stage, everyone began to cheer after her sisters announced her. She began singing a few songs dedicated to her friends and pokémon and entertained the audience well with her songs. Her voice was like an angel, it didn't come from the mind. It came from her heart and soul.

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile backstage, Misty's sisters were waiting furiously for the mysterious singer to arrive. Daisy was pacing back and forth like a tiger locked in a cage. Lily stood with her arms crossed against a wall while tapping her foot. Violet was pacing the opposite direction of Daisy. On occasion, Lily would check her watch and the door. They were really growing impatient and Misty was about to sing the final number.

Just then, the stage door opened and the same figure that was outside of Cerulean City came in wearing a different outfit. As he opened the door, all three heads of the Sensational Sisters turned towards him. They all smiled as they saw he was wearing a black tux with a red bow-tie. They all walked up to him and Daisy was the first to nag at him.

"Were have you been?"

"Yeah, we were waiting, like, forever!" Lily exclaimed while glaring at him.

"Sorry girls, I had trouble getting my tux on." The person said while his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

"Well hurry up and get your mike, Misty's about to start." Violet said to him urgently.

"Alright, alright." The person said as he went towards the curtain.

"I hope Misty likes our little surprise." Daisy mused aloud while trying to hold in her laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty had just finished her song and heard the loud applause from the audience. She smiled at them as she brought her mike up to speak into it. "Now this last song is dedicated to a special someone I know and I hope he's out there. I'll be singing it with a special guest, even thought I don't know who it is yet." She joked getting a laugh from the audience. "He's also late but I hope he shows up during the song. It's called, 'At the Beginning'."

She stood ready as the music began. It starts with a few piano keys, followed by some back-up music. She sighed and brought the mike up to her mouth and began singing.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you…_

She was about to sing the next part of the song, but then the spotlight shined on someone else on the stage.

No one told me, I was going to find you

She stopped and looked to see where the voice came from. It was a male's tenor voice and it came from that mysterious person in the tux. His hair was covering his eyes but Misty could easily recognize the tanned skin and the two marks under his eyes.

Unexpected, what you did you my heart

When he looked up to look at her, his raven-black hair uncovered his amber eyes that Misty easily recognized. It was the one person she was dedicating the song for…Ash Ketchum.

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

She immediately smiled and brought her mike up and began to sing with him.

_This is the start_

__

__

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going,_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

The two of them sang their hearts out like there was no tomorrow. Ash walked up to her in the middle of the stage and took her freehand with his as he stood next to her singing.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning…_

_With you_

__

__

Never in her life, was Misty happier; she was finally after all these years reunited with Ash. Ash was the same way; he thought he'd never get to see her again. But here they were, singing their hearts out in the Cerulean City Gym.

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

Never dreaming, that our dreams would come true

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you…_

__

They kept singing and as they sang, flashbacks of their journeys together began to go into their heads. From the day she fished him and Pikachu out of a river, to when she caught up with him after he trashed her bike, to the day they met Brock, to when they first battled at the Cerulean Gym, to the day she got Togepi, to when Brock had to leave them on Valencia Island, to when they met Tracey, to the times she met Rudy and Danny and got Ash jealous. To the day, Brock reunited with them in the Johto region, to the day they faced each other in the Whirl Cup Championship, to the day she had to leave for Cerulean City, and to the day, she released her Togetic.

And life is a road and I wanna keep going 

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

__

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you…_

__

They just kept singing and as they held hands, their fingers began to intertwine like their destiny. The rest of the time, the gazed into each other's eyes not daring to look away.

Knew there was somebody somewhere 

_Had me lost in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

Nothing's gonna tear us apart… 

Now in the last part of the song, they grew closer to one another and they sang with all their might in the final lyrics.

And life is a road and I wanna keep going 

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you…_

__

They grew even closer to one another that Misty actually wrapped her free arm around Ash's arm and he did the same.

Life is a road and I wanna keep going 

_Love is a river and I wanna keep going on…_

Starting out on a journey 

Now they were even closer, Misty had to lower her mike and shared Ash's for this last part.

Life is a road and I wanna keep going 

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning…_

_With you_

Ash lowered his mike and the two of them hugged very tightly as the audience erupted into applause. This time, the applause was bigger and louder. Backstage, you could see Misty's sisters crying after seeing such a romantic scene. Ash and Misty gazed at each other once again with smiles on their faces.

"I missed you Ash." She whispered.

"I missed you the most Mist." He whispered back while stroking her beautiful orange hair. "I've been meaning to say this to…I love you."

Her eyes softened as she looked at him. The two of them finally closed the gap between them into a beautiful kiss that probably lasted for hours. Actually, it was only a couple of minutes but for them, it was like forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist as they deepened the kiss. They finally broke apart and she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you too Ash." She whispered before they pulled in for another kiss.

Fin 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mike: Well, that was a little difficult, but I hope you guys like it! *Looks and sees Misty is still kissing Ash*

Mike: Ok, I think I'd better go and not interrupt them. In the meantime everyone, send in your reviews and no flames please.

__

__


End file.
